


A Study in Frustration

by edibleflowers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Goofiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: If there's one thing Gladio hadn't expected his boyfriend to be, it's a goddamn tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, working my way through pairings, a/k/a apparently I enjoy torturing Gladio a whole bunch. It ends up smut, like pretty much everything I write.

By the time they get back to the Leville, Gladio is tired, sweaty, dirty, and hornier than hell. If there's one thing he hadn't expected Noctis to be, it's a goddamn tease. But:

"I want a _bed_ ," Noctis had whined, last night, when Gladio tried to tug Noctis close and undo his pants at the same time.

"This _is_ a bed." Gladio sat down hard on the camp bed, his knees spread wide, giving Noctis a hopeful grin.

"A _real_ bed," Noctis said. "I'm not letting you fuck me in here again. Last time you nearly knocked down the tent." And he'd flung himself into the other bed, not even bothering to kick off his boots. Gladio had stared at him in sheer astonishment, even as Noctis dragged the blankets over himself and then reached out to turn off the lantern.

"Now he decides to play hard to get?" Gladio asked the darkness rhetorically. Noctis didn't answer, but Gladio was pretty sure he was being given the finger.

So: a bed. A real bed. In a real hotel, with fancy room service and free Internet and everything. If Noctis wants it, Noctis gets it. Gladio isn't too proud to admit he'll do just about anything to make Noctis happy; that was the case even before they started sleeping together.

Except that, as usual, they're put in a double room (the same one they always seem to be given in Lestallum, for that matter) with Prompto and Ignis. And even that wouldn't be a problem, except that neither of them seems to be taking the hint.

"Ignis, wasn't there some shopping you wanted to do?" Gladio asks pointedly while Noctis takes the first shower (and probably all the hot water).

"It can wait until tomorrow. I'd rather go earlier in the day, before it gets too hot." Ignis doesn't even look up from the cards he has spread over the coffee table: some weird variation of solitaire that only he understands, probably.

Gladio gives Prompto a glower. Prompto shakes his head in confusion and shrugs his shoulders: _what?_ "Prompto," he says instead, "how about taking your boyfriend out for a drink?"

"Nah, man, I'm beat. I figured we'd chill in here tonight, maybe play some King's Knight?" Prompto is so oblivious it's almost ( _almost_ ) sweet. Ignis gives Prompto a fond look and Gladio contemplates smothering himself with a pillow. Or going into the bathroom after Noctis. Actually, that sounds like a perfect idea, and he's just about to get up and do that when Noctis emerges from the bathroom in a pair of shorts and an undershirt, toweling his damp hair. 

"Bathroom's free," he says. Gladio wonders if his head will just pop off. He manages to somehow avoid that, and Noctis, as he stalks past him into the bathroom.

* * *

_Could have just gotten a separate room, dumbass,_ he tells himself as he's washing his hair, and sighs. He's really not angry, just frustrated and tired. Actual sleep in a real bed will be good for all of them; even he gets tired of camping out after a while. And he can take care of himself in here, at least, in semi-privacy, since it's clear he and Noct won't have time alone tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning...

He curls his fingers around his semi-erect cock and strokes a couple of times. Just as he starts to get a good rhythm going, however, the water begins to rapidly cool. Cursing, he rinses off and gets out before it turns to ice.

* * *

Despite his grouchiness, he joins in for a few rounds of King's Knight. It does distract him for a bit, especially when he gets in a good couple of plays, and he's content after that to sprawl out on one of the beds and read while Prompto checks the day's pictures on his camera and Noctis finishes a last battle with Ignis.

"C'mon, big guy," Noctis says at last, slapping Gladio's hip. "Lights out time." Gladio snorts at the idea that Noctis is the one telling him to go to bed, but he puts his book aside and stands, pulling off his shirt and then tugging the duvet down. A moment later, Ignis has doused the lights, so Gladio shucks out of the light pajama pants he'd put on after the shower and crawls into bed. Noctis slides in on the other side, cuddling up to Gladio, then turning so his back is to Gladio's chest, the two of them nestled in a warm cocoon of blankets.

He can hear Ignis and Prompto getting similarly settled in the other bed and smiles, curls an arm around Noctis's waist. Like him, Noctis has stripped to his briefs, and the closeness of him renews Gladio's ardor all over again. He feels so good like this, bare skin to bare skin.

"Gladio," Noctis hisses. "We can't."

Gladio mouths at Noctis's neck, the lean slope of his shoulder. "Who says?" he whispers into Noctis's ear, gratified by the way Noctis shivers against him.

"Prompto and Ignis are _right there_." Noctis turns his head to respond, his voice equally as quiet as Gladio's, and Gladio takes the opportunity to kiss Noctis, relishing the heat of Noct's mouth. Noct makes a low sound; from the other bed, Ignis gives a significant, or at least well-timed, cough. Noct pulls back. Gladio's eyes have adjusted enough to the darkness that he can see Noct glaring at him, though the whole lowered-eyebrows-annoyed-glaring thing is also pretty hot. 

"We can be quiet."

"No. You can't."

Gladio's reluctant to admit it, but Noctis does have a point: he tends to make rather a lot of noise, pretty much all the time -- and especially during sex. Exciting as the idea of trying to keep silent while driving Noct crazy is, Gladio knows he'd lose the thread at some point and not only wake up Ignis and Prompto, but lose any chance of ever getting naked with Noct again.

With an exaggerated sigh, he settles his head on the pillow again, nose buried in Noct's soft, clean hair, and does his best to focus on sleep instead of sex. It's actually not that difficult, once he starts drifting, nestled in against Noct with their legs tangled together.

* * *

Morning sunlight glows bright against Gladio's eyes when he begins to stir and wake. He's not usually one to laze about in bed -- not unless he has a particularly compelling reason, which, lately, goes by the name of Noctis Lucis Caelum. He's comfortable and warm, and the bed is soft; he stretches a little as the last vestiges of a dream in which Noctis teases him into hardness with his tongue give way to consciousness and the awareness that Noctis is doing exactly that, right now.

He starts to lift up, blinking in dazed pleasure. Sprawled across the bottom half of the bed, utterly naked, Noctis looks up under his long bangs and gives Gladio a wicked smile.

"Morning," he murmurs, before gathering Gladio's cock into a firmer grip and sucking the head directly into his mouth.

For a moment, Gladio is overwhelmed by sheer pleasure; if he was on his feet, he'd be going week at the knees. As it is, he can only try to breathe, attempt to remember his name.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he groans, reaching a hand to sink it into the soft, loose strands of Noct's hair. "Noct--"

Noct lets Gladio pop out of his mouth, licking his lips. "It's OK," he says. "Prom and Iggy went to the market. They won't be back for hours." He lowers his eyes and takes Gladio in again, as if he hadn't even paused, and Gladio lets out a raw moan. Noct hums, low, in encouragement.

It's so rare for them to have a morning like this; that may be why this is one of Gladio's favorite things, getting to explore each other in bed, no rush, no hurry until they're ready for it. Gladio tucks an arm behind his head so that he can watch Noct, that lovely mouth curved tight around him, sliding so steady and even it could drive Gladio insane.

Noct is a master at this. Like most things he puts his mind to, really, Noct likes to be good at what he does, and giving an expert blowjob is no exception. He tightens two fingers at the base of Gladio's cock, sliding them up to meet his mouth as it takes in as much as it can -- and to Noct's credit, that's quite a bit -- while his free hand explores almost lazily -- as if they haven't done this a hundred times -- re-learning the shape of Gladio's scrotum in his palm, spreading over his lower belly, spiking up the short hairs on his thighs. The exquisite combination of sensations leaves Gladio breathless, keening his pleasure. He does his best to keep his hips still, to let Noctis move at will, but it's so goddamn _good_ he can't help but shift a little, one leg drawing up and then flattening against the mattress again.

Without warning, Noctis pulls back. Gladio's cock slips free and he looks up, feeling dumb and hungry. Noct sits up, wiping at his mouth and then massaging the corner of his jaw a little. "Sorry, but we don't have _that_ much time, and I did promise--"

"Huh?" Noct's words confuse Gladio only for a moment until he remembers: a real bed, oh, oh _yes_. He pushes up on his elbows with a grin. "Let me get my bag."

"One step ahead of you." Noct has been busy; he takes out the little zipper bag Gladio keeps in his duffel and tosses it to Gladio, who catches it and opens it in a swift, jerky motion. Noct's straddling his legs now, lower lip caught between his teeth, one hand stroking his chest and the other palming his stiff cock flat against his belly. Gladio's breath stutters in his throat; then he's got the lube out and open, messily squirting some over his fingers.

"You fucking brat, come _here_ ," he gasps. Obliging, Noct shifts up, moves on his knees until he's over Gladio's torso. Perfect; from here Gladio can easily reach around, stroke between Noct's cheeks and into the sleek cleft of his buttocks until he finds the tight puckered muscle. Noctis gives Gladio a nod, his eyes dark beneath lowered eyelids, and Gladio pushes in. He lives for this moment, sometimes, he thinks: to see the sudden spread of pleasure on Noct's face, the way Noct arches his back and lifts his face as if in supplication. Another finger alongside the first, lube slicking his fingers so he can just slide them in, tease and twist against the tight muscle. 

"Yeah, that's so hot," he mutters. "You like that, yeah? Like feelin' me in you, getting you ready for me?" He pushes deeper, deeper into dense muscle gripping his fingers tight, until he finds that spot he's searching for and Noct's whole body shivers over him, a low cry slipping from him. "Gods, I love watching you, I could do this forever, just seeing you taking me in like this--"

"Nnn, Gods, Gladio, you're _killing_ me," Noct gasps, but he grinds down on Gladio's fingers all the same. He doesn't need a lot of prep, Gladio knows; however, Gladio also knows just how much Noct enjoys this. Once he made Noct come just from fingering him. "Please," Noct rasps now, "please, please..."

Sometimes he likes to make Noct beg for it, but this isn't one of those times. He draws his fingers back as quickly as he can, gropes for the lube again and spreads some more on himself and at Noct's opening, and then holds his cock so that Noct can feel him right there. "Anytime you're ready," he says, hoarse.

Noct holds himself up for only a moment, thighs quivering and tense, before he rocks his hips down, lets himself sink onto Gladio's erection. His hands grope out, find a place to rest on Gladio's shoulders, and he moans and pushes down hard. Gladio groans as he feels the head of his cock pop past the tight ring of muscle and into Noctis, and he lets go of his cock at last to stroke his hands up Noct's sides instead, skimming over his back, down to his ass as Noct lowers himself in gradual inches.

"G-gonna make me lose my mind," he growls.

"Good." Noct's grin is wide, a little savage, and he pushes down hard. They both shout at once: he's taken Gladio all the way in, and Gladio feels nothing but that astonishing grip, the tight heat all around him, Noct over him. He pushes up to kiss Noct, then, needing his mouth, needing everything he can get.

Noct bends to meet the kiss, languorous and lingering, and then he draws back and pushes himself perfectly upright, casually lifting and settling on Gladio in easy, slow flexes of his lean thighs. Gladio can't do anything but watch; he rests his hands on Noct's knees and slides them up, up to his hips, then back down again, in time with every downward push and upward roll.

" _This_ was why I wanted a bed," Noct says, his voice throaty, thick. "Wanted to just climb on you and do this all day."

"Wish we could." Gladio knows it's not possible, not even plausible. Even if they could physically hold out, there are responsibilities, duties, vows to honor. But for a little while, in this hotel room with late-morning sun slanting through half-open blinds and dappling Noct in stripes of light, dust motes dancing in the shadows between, they can pretend, can voice wishes that they both know will never be fulfilled.

Noct's eyes are fond, soft, a little sad. He shakes his head, then reaches, catching one of Gladio's hands where it rests on his thigh. "Don't," he says, and guides Gladio to his cock, bobbing free between their bodies.

Gladio swallows, and really, it isn't exactly difficult to push the less pleasant thoughts away, below the surface where they can be examined at a better time. He curves his fingers into a fist, tightens them around Noct's stiff erection, lets Noct grind down onto him and then up into his hand. He rubs his thumb around the head, spreading the wetness, working at the spot just below the crown that always makes Noct keen with heat. This time is no exception; Noct gives in to the sensation, shivering all over with pleasure, and leans forward so that he can start moving more urgently on Gladio.

It's all the signal he needs; Gladio brings his knees up so he can plant his feet, getting more leverage, and pushes up -- shallow thrusts at first, while Noct is finding the new rhythm, then harder, until their bodies slap together with every joining. His fist works faster; he's sweating, gasping, trying to hold off the climax he can feel building. "Noct," he pants. "Noct, come on, come for me, I need to see it--"

And Noct comes, messily, hard, all but slamming himself down on Gladio and letting go of a shaking, thready moan. His cock jerks in Gladio's hand, and Gladio slows his strokes until he feels Noct shuddering with sensitivity.

He only needs a moment more himself; he brackets Noct's narrow hips in his broad hands and holds him there, pushing up into the clutching heat of Noct's body two, three, four more times-- The orgasm hits him swift and rough, his vision going white for a moment; he cries out, head spinning, and then lets himself collapse, one arm tugging Noct down over him.

"Gods," Noct mumbles into his collarbone. 

"Yeah." Gladio slides an affectionate hand along Noct's back, reaches down to tug the covers back up over them. He doesn't want to move an inch.

"Glad we waited for a real bed?"

Gladio can only laugh, pressing a kiss to Noct's jaw. "More than."


End file.
